


How to Kick Dave Strider's Ass

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Desperation, Desperation Play, Humiliation, M/M, Stridercest - Freeform, Watersports, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-27 23:01:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/667444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a request of Bro discovering that Dave is ticklish. Contains tickling, a kind of fucked up sibling relationship, and accidental wetting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to Kick Dave Strider's Ass

Usually when Bro grabbed Dave, it was hard and vicious, sometimes enough to leave bruises, purple blotted trophies of getting his ass handed to him on a silver platter with a modest side of nice try. Dessert, of course, was clean up, when Bro disappeared as quickly as he had come, leaving Dave to get up and drag himself to the shower to scrub off the dirt and let the hot water wash away the intimately familiar sting of losing.

It was consistent at least. Consistent was good. When you were fighting, knowing what moves your enemy was going to attempt to pull was vital, possibly the difference between life or death. The most dangerous opponents were the unpredictable ones. Bro hadn’t found all of Dave’s weaknesses yet, just the vast majority, and he wanted to keep it that way. The last thing he needed was to add another chapter to the already Encyclopedia Britannica sized volume of How to Kick Dave Strider’s Ass, compiled and edited by Bro. At least there was a hint of smugness Dave could carry in knowing Bro’s overconfidence made him miss a couple of things.

So when Dave was ass-down on the roof, jeans scuffed with gravel and whole body aching from the several rounds of merciless beatdown that had already come to pass, he knew it was over. That Bro would just hop on his totally cool rocketboard and peace the fuck out. Except this time, he didn’t.

Bro paused, reaching down. Dave didn’t extend a hand, too sure this was some sort of trap to assume there might be any sliver of helpful intention. With a fresh surge of adrenaline, he tried to scamper backward to grab his sword, a few feet away. Of course, Bro was way too fast. He was always too fast.

Bro grabbed Dave’s sides to keep him in the place, Dave almost slipping away, resulting in the grip being more ticklish than rough. The sensation took him off guard, and Dave let out an uncomfortable giggle, stifling it in half a second, horrified.

_Please let Bro miss that. Please let Bro miss that._

But Bro missed so little, and Bro sure as hell didn’t miss this. Bro’s hands clasped Dave’s shirt, and yanked it up to his armpits. Dave struggled, trying to pull it back down and escape at the same time, but his concentration was shattered as Bro’s fingers flew across his exposed sides. The most irritating and uncomfortable feeling overtook Dave and he he fell into a horrible fit of giggles. He gasped, trying to steady his breathing, but Bro just tickled him faster, more mercilessly, and Dave broke down into gales of laughter.

Well fuck. One less unknown weakness.

It was brutally effective. As Dave’s side split with ticklishness, he felt his bladder twitch.

“Stop - Bro, seri- FUCK – STO-” Dave tried to yell, but he kept being interrupted by spasms of laughter, and Bro was doing no such thing. With a shift of attention to Dave’s naked stomach, Bro’s impossibly fast hands overloaded Dave’s abdomen with sensation. Dave felt a sudden warmth in his crotch, and he couldn’t regain his breath or his control long enough to cease the flow.

Sobs caught in Dave’s throat, choking between hideous, uncontrollable laughing and mortified crying as he felt the wet spot spread. Bro didn’t stop until Dave’s pants were soaked and Dave couldn’t even fight back, just twitching with each awful touch, unable to talk or even inhale properly, gasping, tears and mucus staining his face.

It ended as abruptly as it had begun. Face burning with shame, Dave lay on the ground, staring up at the bright midday sky as Bro released him and departed. It took him long moments before he gathered up the will enough to wipe the snot and tears off his face with the back of his hand, and shakily get to his feet. He didn’t look at the spot he’d been as he trudged back to the door, knowing he’d left a puddle behind. This was easily one of his worst losses yet.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted here: http://unseenminion.tumblr.com/post/42055009376/fic-how-to-kick-dave-striders-ass


End file.
